


Awkward Cuddles

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, flunny, its just fluffly and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Blake try to spend an afternoon cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Cuddles

Blake examined the note once again, “Hey let’s have a cuddle date tonight!” followed by several hearts. A warm smile crept on her face, when did Ruby even manage to sneak it into her pocket? Blake tucked it back into her pocket. Yang and Weiss would be out, tonight and Blake was looking forward to spending some time with her girlfriend.

Blake blushed when the term crossed her mind, she’d only been officially dating Ruby for a week and it felt so fresh and new. It was nice to be in a relationship, it kinda tingled and made her heart skip. 

Class ended and Blake stood up, leaving with a little bounce in her step. She couldn’t wait to see Ruby. She made her way through the school, struggling to not let her joy show. A relaxing evening with Ruby after a semi-stressful day of school, the thought itself was cleansing.

She arrived outside the room and was reaching for the handle when Ruby appeared at the end of the opposite hallway. Ruby waved and called out to her, “Hey Blake!” Ruby practically skipped down the hall to Blake.

“Well hey.” Blake said, opening the door to their room. 

Ruby popped up onto her tiptoes to place a small kiss on Blake’s lips and took her hand with both of hers. “Hey.” 

Blake walked into their room with Ruby and shut the door behind them, “How were you classes?” She asked, pulling her into hug; pinning Ruby’s arms to her chest.”

“Blech.” Ruby stuck out her tounge for emphasis, causing Blake to giggle.

“Well, I got your note,” Ruby’s face turned red, “So how about we lay down and snuggle?”

“Lemme change into my PJs.” Ruby grabbed her pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom. Blake shrugged and took off her shoes, stripped into her underwear and changed into a comfy shirt. Seconds later Ruby came back into the room and flopped onto Blake’s bed.

Blake lightly fell on top of Ruby, wrapping her arms around her little spoon. She drew Ruby in closer, “Gah!” Ruby siezed up, “Your feet are freezing!”

“Sorry!” Blake apologized and withdrew her feet, tucking them into the blanket. “Is that better?”

“Mhmm!” Ruby hummed, delighted. A few blissful moments passed before Ruby’s smile soured, “Uhhh Blake?”

“Yeah ruby?” Blake said.

“I gotta pee.”

“Oh.” Blake let go of Ruby. 

“Just a moment!” Ruby dashed over to the bathroom. There was a loud flush a short time later and Ruby emerged with damp hands and fell back into Blake’s arms. 

Ruby had just settled into Blake’s arms when she heard a soft tbpht. “Blake did you just fart?”

There was a brief pause before she answered, “Y-yeah.”

Ruby sighed, “It’s okay, We’re cuddling now.” Ruby started to relax again but then the smell hit her, “Oh geeze what is that?!” She rolled off the bed, rubbing her noise and blowing it lightly to clear the scent out. 

“I’m so sorry I was trying to hold it in but I don’t think the tuna sandwich I had for lunch completely agreed with me.” Blake got out of the bed and opened the window. A strong breeze of fresh air almost instantly cleared the room. “Sorry this date didn’t go as well as you probably wanted.”

Ruby giggled as the absurdity of the chain of events, “It’s fine, it’s not like it was your fault. Besides I got to spend time with you.” Ruby draped herself on Blake. Blake smiled, but it didn’t last as she suddenly dove out from under Ruby and bolted towards the bathroom. Ruby knocked on the door, “Are you alright?”

Blake’s guts were on fire, “Yeah,” She weakly groaned, “It’ll uh...” She grunted again, “be a while.” 

“I’ll wait on your bed then.” Ruby played with with the waistband of her pajamas. Pulling, stretching and flicking it to keep her hands busy while she waited for Blake. It was great just being able to spend time with Blake but Ruby wished it would be going a little smoother.

Twenty minutes had passed and Blake was still in the bathroom, “Are you okay?”

“Just a moment.” Blake sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Five more minutes passed and there was a flush, followed by another one and Blake emerged from Bathroom her face slightly scrunched with pain. She flopped down into Ruby‘s arms “I’m in pain. Hold me.”

Ruby giggled and held her girlfriend, placing a kiss on her cheek, “It’s okay, I love you and your stinky Bellabooty.”

Blake weakly laughed, “Please it hurts to laugh.” Ruby placed another kiss on Blake’s cheek and pulled her closer. They quickly fell asleep.


End file.
